Scourges' Legacy
by Scourge Lives
Summary: I didn't know who I was before now. I was lost, unwanted, hated. Must I go on? I know who I am now, though. I'm black, and white, and blue. I'm Scourges' legacy.
1. Prologue

Prologue

I sat, shivering as I watched the other kits play happily. Mother had sent me to the corner of the den, because I was being bad she had said, she made me sit where a leak in the roof was.

Drip, drip, drip, drip, drip.

The rain poured on outside. Mama didn't like me as much as she liked Flowerkit, or better yet, Icekit. My sisters played with a ball of moss and Flowerkit rolled it over to me.

"Flowerkit! What are you doing! She's on a time out, leave her alone!" the other queens stared as she got up and swept the ball of moss away from me.

I was crestfallen, and embarrassed, all the queens were looking at me now, and back to mama, then back to me, whispering through it all.

Later when Mama was asleep, and so were Icekit and Flowerkit, I crawled over to lay down with them, but Mama was quicker, she pushed me away with her leg.

I never understood why she treated me so badly.

Another queen, nudged me over to her and her brand new kits who had been born only a couple sunrises ago. I looked up at her and she smiled gently, and I went closer to her warmth, falling asleep.

The next morning, I woke up back as I was being carried to the corner. I felt the hard ground hit me. Whoever was carrying dropped me down, and hard too.

I turned and looked up to see an angry face of my mother.

"And don't move until I say!"

Icekit, who had been snickering the whole time stuck her tongue out at me. I nodded and stayed quiet, anger slowly rising in me. My black fur burner, my claws unsheathing and sheathing, over and over, but I sat strong and silent.

And I hated every moment of it.


	2. Chapter One: Away

Chapter One- "Whitepaw? Why aren't you awake yet?! Wake up! We're going hunting together!" Flowerpaw urged me awake.

I never REALLY understood my name. The only white part of me, was one of my paws. What kind of name is Whitefoot? Is that the name Blackstar would choose for me? I pushed away the thought.

Once I was in the forest I was happy. My sisters were with me. Our mentors would be here soon. Of course, lovely Icepaw, got Blackstar as her mentor. And he was the only cat to appear.

It turns out we were going to be battle training, not hunting.

I wasn't upset, just not happy about this.

But the one thing that made me angry, was when he said "Whitepaw, your skills are decreasing readily, and your so small. Go back to camp, your mentor is waiting to speak with you."

I stormed of angrily and went to my mentor, Brackenstrike, and he had a look that would kill on his face.

"Whitepaw. Your mother has bestowed in me concerns that you are to small to train, and she has requested you be held back... Until your tenth moon."

I looked at him shocked, four moons back in the nursery with her!? "No!" I yelled at the top of my lungs, all the anger spewing out in a stream of words "I will not go back to the nursery even for a day!" and I ran out of the camp, everyone staring as I left.

Brackenstrike looked around helplessly, and chased after me.

I ran so fast tears streaming out of my icy blue eyes, making everything a green and brown blur. I rana faster and faster still as I heard Brackenstrike hopelessly calling my name, I had ran through a patch of wet and slippery moss, he would never be able to track me.

I didn't stop running for what seemed like moons, and I found myself at a wooden wall. Not very high, as it was, I climbed it and looked at what lay beyond.

Twolegplace.


	3. Update

Update

REPLIES TO REVIEWS:

Meta Writes Love Colress: yes scourge is a boy, but this story isnt about scourge himself. Everything will be clear in a couple of chapters.

Dark River of Thunderclan Camp: remember this story is just starting. It hasn't even kicked of yet!

I'll probably update every Sunday and possibly an extra chapter on Wednesday or Thursday occasionally. Depends on my mood, and if I've got enough chapters to post I'll do two on one day. Happy reading!


	4. Chapter 2: Bone

Chapter Two I jumped from the fence onto the hard stone-like ground of twolegplace. The sun was already setting and I was becoming more and more frightened every minute. i should have never ran away. I looked around for somewhere to sleep, and I found a dark area behind a bunch of stone twoleg nests. There was disgusting rotten trash all around me and I couldn't find a decent spot. The strangest part, is that the cold stone ground was much more comfortable to me than the prickly forest grass and pine needles. I heard hissing suddenly as I walked along and suddenly several pairs of glowing orbs surrounded me in the twilight darkness. A medium sized cat stepped out and suddenly his fearsome stance turned frightening as he saw me up close. I was curious how such a horrifying cat could be afraid of someone like me... BONE POV The cat I had scented seemed easy enough to catch and confront. I stepped out of the shadow and was suddenly horrified at the sight before me. This she-cat was an exact replica of the leader before me. Scourge. But he was dead. And he was also a tom. I recollected myself and spoke to her. Her strong forest scent hitting my nostrils hurting my throat. "C-come with us, kitty" And I stalked away, not missing a beat. Whitepaw POV As we walked I became more, and more nervous about being with them. "I'm Bone, by the way." he said not looking at me. "Whitepaw." I replied and he just nodded in response. "Tell me, Whitepaw. Where exactly do you come from?" "Why? Um, Shadowclan, but why?" His gaze hardened at my statement, and we kept moving forward, quietly, not saying anymore, until we came across a silver web, it was hard and it went up high, like a fence. Bone went along its perimeter, and suddenly, he was gone. He had dived into a bush, and just disappeared. I moment later, he was on the other side of the webbed fence. "Crawl through the bush, through the hole in the fence, now." he said harshly, putting emphasis and the end. I did as I was told, and easily climbed through. I felt the ground below me and it was hard dirt, Bone was walking away again. I flexed my sharp claws into the ground and then ran after him. When I caught up, he looked shocked to see me, I was running steadily and easily. We arrived at a large pile of what looked like crowfood and twoleg garbage. Bone called for me to follow him and the rest of the cats dispersed. I followed Bone into a small tunnel of boxes behind the pile of twoleg trash. We came to a large box "den" and he began to speak again. "Do you know your father, Whitepaw? Was it?" "No. My mother said he was a bad cat." "Well she lied!" he snapped. "You father was the greatest cat ever! I would know! I was is closest friend!" I looked at him coldly, the way he spoke, made me want to shred him. I flexed my claws, and he heard the cardboard scraping, and saw my long, cream-white claws tearing into the floor. "You look exactly like him. Exactly." he said now. "Mother always said that was a bad thing." "Cats will fear and hate you when they realize how much you look like him." "Where is he." I suddenly demanded rather than asked. "Wh-?" he sounded confused. "My father. Where is he!" I now demanded much louder. He held my gaze hard and breathed in harshly. The air was still as I anticipated what I already knew to be true. Every last bit of anger in me burst out. I yowled and lunged at him grabbing hold of his shoulder. I let out every bit of anger, sadness and sorrow on him. He hissed in sudden pain when I attacked, he that took one large paw and swatted me away leaving a tear in my ear. I gasped in horror and let go, as blood poured onto my face. I shrunk back into the corner and he looked at me like a friend. "I am sorry daughter of Scourge. So sorry. It was reflexive." I hissed at him with hatred and tried to go back more, but I gave up as he lead me out. "There is a cat, Honey, she is skilled in healing. Find her. She'll most likely be near the bushes doing something mouse-brained." I nodded and went to her. Several gazes turned my way, and eyes were filled with shock, to my rescue, Bone seemed to be calling a meeting. Everyone averted their gazes and went to him, as I moved on to Honey. As I approached, there was a large gasp, a sweet smell, and holden fur all around me and soft mewling of sorrow, and sympathy? xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx So how was that guys? RxR please and tell me what you think! Also I need some cats! I will only pick about 5. Limit 2 per person. Name- Age- Gender- Fur- Eyes- Backstory- Thanks again to all my wonderful followers, favourites, and reviews! See you on Friday! PLEASE READ THIS UPDATE (by the way in changing my update Tim frame! Sunday, Tuesday, Thursday and Saturday! So you get four chapters a week. But if my schedule gets pushed around, please don't expect a chapter. That's just a rough idea of it I might not have time with homework and afterschool stuff like jazz band and sports and youth groups and stuff. The only days were a chapter is for sure is Sunday and Thursday! Have a good day!) -Scourge Lives Ps again! Your welcome for the extra chapter! I couldn't wait to get this one up hahaha! 


End file.
